


All Fun And Games And No One Gets Hurt

by Poemsingreenink



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Gen, michaela one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: Oliver and Michael hang out.





	

The skee ball machine was belching out a never-ending line of bright blue tickets, and Michaela squealed with delight.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her in a joyful hug, and if she hadn’t been in such ridiculous shoes she would have jumped up and down.

“You’re so tall!” she cried. “And we’re so good at this game!”

Once the machine stopped grumbling she ripped the tickets away, and held them triumphantly over her head.

“No, no, no,” Oliver said. “You missed one. “

He leaned away from her, stumbled and laughed, but sure enough there was one straggler.

“It’s sticking its tongue out at us,” Michaela said seriously.

Her margarita was resting atop a blinking, empty game to her left which had something to do with race cars (or horses) whichever. The drink sloshed over the rim when she grabbed it, and she pouted when it splashed against her bare legs. Now they would be sticky. The drink had too much salt on the rim, and the balance of tequila to mix was atrocious, but that hadn’t stopped her from downing her previous three and it wasn’t stopping her now.

“Oliver,” Michaela said. “We have to win that giant hippo.”

She pointed at the prize booth with her empty hand. Oliver looked right over the top of her head, and nodded just as seriously before breaking into another round of giggles. He took a swing from his own drink (something bright yellow with four cherries poking out of the top), and grabbed her by the shoulder.

“I want to watch you do that! I want to watch Michaela Pratt win a stuffed purple hippo!” He announced to the entire arcade.

No one responded.

Kicking off her shoes, Michaela wiggled her toes in the thick orange carpet. She popped another token into the skee ball machine, and bounced on the balls of her newly freed feet.

Oliver ducked his head to meet her eye.

“We’re going to win TWO of them. So we can both have one.”

She nodded, grabbed the nearest wooden ball and took aim. “Hell yes we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Off of a Michaela prompt where Oliver and Michaela spend time together.


End file.
